1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method that detects wireless networks, often referred to as “hot spots.” More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that determines if a wireless network is truly open or if restrictions apply to usage of the wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer users that frequently travel enjoy accessing computer networks, such as the Internet, using publicly available wireless networks called “hotspots.” Hotspots are publicly accessible network (Internet) connections that anyone with a wireless device can connect to, provided that the user knows that the hotspot is present. Once aware of the hotspot, the user generally uses a mobile computing device, such as a laptop computer, to access the network. Because of the cumbersomeness of repeatedly pulling out a laptop computer and powering the computer up to see if the user is currently in a hotspot, hotspot detectors have been developed.
Hotspot detectors are generally small devices (usually small enough to connect to a keychain or store in a small pouch in your laptop carry case) that detect the presence of a hotspot. Hotspot detectors are a more efficient way to determine whether an available wireless connection exists than the “pull and power” routine of using a portable (e.g., laptop) computer to check availability.
Traditional hotspot detectors detect whether a wireless network is in the vicinity (in range) as well as whether the network is “open” or “protected.” A protected wireless network is generally an encrypted network that only allows access to the network to employees or other individuals that have access to “secrets,” such as passwords, needed to access the protected wireless network. A wireless network used by a business, home, or organization to access that entity's data is usually encrypted (protected) to prevent outsiders from accessing sensitive data. Obviously, a user that is passing through likely would not possess the security credentials needed to access the protected wireless network. So, knowing that a hotspot is a protected hotspot, prevents the user from trying to access the network using the user's portable computing device. Instead, the user is searching for open wireless networks.
A challenge of existing art is that unencrypted (unprotected) networks are often not truly open. Instead, the quasi-open network may require the user to access the network using a particular proxy server that requires the user to either agree to certain terms and conditions or pay money before being allowed to use the network. However, traditional hotspot detectors only detect that the wireless network is not encrypted (i.e., not protected) and do not detect the existence of these extra requirements, terms, or conditions. Using traditional hotspot detectors, the user would receive an indication from the hotspot detector that an “open” hotspot was available. The user would then have to use his or her portable computing device, such as a laptop computer, to access the network. At this point, the user would finally be presented with the extra requirements, terms, or conditions required to access the network through this wireless network.
A user searching for a truly open wireless network (hotspot) to access the Internet may wind up trying several “open” networks identified at various points of time by his or her hotspot detector before finding a truly open hotspot. Consequently, the traditional hotspot detector's inability to distinguish “truly open” hotspots from “quasi-open” hotspots can be exceedingly aggravating and time consuming to a user in need of accessing the computer network.